Drama Club
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: Inspired by an episode of Degrassi. Bakura is having a slight problem confirming his feelings for Ryou, and Seto pulls a prank that could just about ruin his social life. Or could it? T to be safe.


**Kage: Inspired by Degrassi. Not our faults. T-T;**

**Hoshi: Quick disclaimer, we don't own Degrassi OR Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Kage: We're not Canadian.**

**Hoshi: And you would be able to tell if we owned Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Kage: Yeah, Ryou would take his shirt off a lot more. *snickers***

**Hoshi: *hits Kage with a rubber fish* Enjoy!**

Bakura sat on the bench in the empty locker room. His bag was on the ground, some of the books and papers spread out. He sighed, shaking out his long white hair. The teen was muttering something to himself, assuming that no one else was in the vicinity. However, Seto Kaiba was just outside the door. The brunette was just about to leave, but something Bakura said caught his attention.

"I…can't love him. I can't…"

The older teen stopped, leaning into the doorway. Who was Bakura talking about?

"Not Ryou. He's…he's only a sophomore. But…God! He's so hot…"

Seto snickered to himself. So Bakura was gay, huh? Oh, what wonderful blackmail this would make. He listened closely, tempted to record it on his phone.

"Ngh," Bakura snarled, stuffing his books in his bag. "I…I can't love guys but…he's so sweet. Easily the nicest, coolest, most fun guy I've ever met…and…so sexy. I shouldn't…be…no, damn it! I..." He punched a locker. "God. He makes me so hot. Damn kid shouldn't wear that kind of thing, even if it is for swimming. Needs to…wear a damn…shirt…"

Seto crept off to go to Drama. Of course, Bakura and Ryou would be there, it being a combined class. Even as he walked, his brain was hatching a plan. He would use this to his advantage, to get back at Bakura for…something. Eh, maybe he'd just do it for the hell of it. Either way, something evil was going to happen today…

* * * * * * *

Bakura walked into Drama, a little late as usual. He tried to sneak around the teacher and sat in the chair next to Ryou. Judging by how Ryou was waving, he'd saved the seat for him. Bakura felt a pleasant warmth spread through his veins.

"Bakura-kun," Ms. Aido said, turning around. "Since you don't feel like coming to class on time, you can be the first to do an open skit."

The whinette sighed, getting to his feet. He stepped to the front of the room, waiting.

"Who has a skit for Bakura to do?" The teacher asked.

Seto was the first to raise his hand. He said, "Ryou," The teen stood up and stepped to the front of the room. "Is a student of Bakura, who is a teacher. The student has a big lusting for their teacher, and tries to make sexual advances on him."

Ms. Aido nodded, approving of the topic. "Just nothing physical. Will they have names?"

"No," Seto replied, smirking. "They should use their normal names."

The teacher turned to Ryou and Bakura. "Alright. Make it convincing, and I'll add an extra fifty points to your final grades."

Ryou nodded. Bakura on the other hand, was terrified. Why would Seto pick such a skit? Had he been listening to the whinette in the locker room?

"And…begin."

Bakura pretended as best he could to be shuffling papers doing or something else that teachers did. Ryou walked up to him, his eyes half-lidded and glossy.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, lust clinging to every syllable.

"Y…yes?" The whinette replied, trying desperately not to look at the teen. "What is it, Ryou?"

The younger boy gently grasped Bakura's arm, looking into his eyes. Bakura couldn't help but look back. "Sir, I need to confess something to you. I've been spying on you. Watching you while you work and," He tightened his grip. "Do…_other _things."

Bakura felt his heart jump up to his throat, beating wildly. Why did the kid have to be such a damn good actor?

"That's…very bad of you, Ryou-kun."

"Yes, it was bad, Bakura-sama," Ryou purred. "I think you should punish me."

Bakura backed up. He was hoping desperately that the growing heat in his groin wasn't visible. His heart raced as sweat beaded his forehead.

"I…I…"

Ryou got close to him, his hot breath hitting Bakura's neck. "_Please_ sir. I need to be punished. I've been such a bad boy. And," He touched the whinette's chest. "It's getting awfully…" Then he exhaled. "_Hot._"

This was more than enough for the older teen. He quickly turned around, his face very red and sweat rolling off his forehead. Unfortunately, his jeans were feeling much tighter than they should have. Never in his life had he wanted to bang that kid so bad. It took every ounce of his power to keep his eyes averted from his slim body.

"Bakura-kun?" Ms. Aido asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I need to leave," Bakura muttered.

Ms. Aido held his shoulder. "C'mon, just finish the skit. You only have about forty more seconds."

The whinette shook his head. "No. I need to go. Now."

"Just stay for the rest of – " Ms. Aido was cut off as she turned him around. There was a very large bulge in the front of Bakura's jeans, and judging by his face he was incredibly turned on.

Ryou covered his mouth, blush rapidly spreading up his cheeks. Mean, hysterical laughter erupted through the classroom, Seto's echoing the loudest. Bakura glared murderously at them all, running out the door with his binder clamped over his waist. Without any consent from the teacher, Ryou went after him, fighting the embarrassment that was present in his face.

"Damn it!" Bakura roared, storming into the empty boy's bathroom. He slid down one of the tile walls, sitting on the floor with his face in his knees.

"B…Bakura?" A voice asked timidly.

The whinette looked up to see Ryou. The younger boy looked genuinely concerned. He knelt down next to his friend.

"Bakura, it's o – "

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," Bakura snapped. "Everyone knows full well that it's my fault. I…I shouldn't have taken you so seriously."

Ryou blushed a little. "I did that? To you, I mean?"

Bakura nodded. "Yeah. To be blunt, I've always thought you were really attractive Ryou."

More blush spread up the younger teen's cheeks. "Oh."

"But not just that," Bakura continued, sitting upright. "You're beautiful too. And smart, funny, cute, sweet, so much fun to hang out with…really, you're amazing."

"Why are you saying all this?" Ryou wondered.

The older teen looked down before looking back into Ryou's eyes. "I…I think I'm in love with you."

Ryou felt as if his heart was going to burst. Before Bakura could add on how it was alright if he didn't love him back and whatever else he was going to say, the teen cut him off. Gently, he pressed his lips to Bakura's, his eyes shut tight. The older boy was shocked for a moment before melting into the kiss and taking Ryou's cheek in his hand. They pulled apart after a few minutes, reeling from the sensation.

"I love you too, Bakura," Ryou whispered.

Bakura wrapped his arms around him, Ryou returning the hug fully. Both started laughing at the sheer weirdness of what was going on. Tears streamed down Ryou's cheeks.

"So, does this make us gay?" He laughed, wiping his eye.

"Yeah," Bakura replied. He touched their noses together before kissing him chastely. "But screw what everyone thinks of us. I don't want it any other way."

**Hoshi: Ah, so very cheezy. XD**

**Kage: Please review folks! ^_^**


End file.
